In recent years, decorative glass has increased in popularity in both commercial and residential usage. It is now commonplace for decorative glass sheets to be used in buildings and homes in various types of doors such as entry, storm, and patio doors, as well as for exterior windows such as garden bath windows. Decorative glass also has become increasingly popular for interior glass doors, such as shower doors and French doors, as well as in furniture and architectural applications. As the scope and popularity of usage has grown, so has the demand for more affordable decorative glass products that simulate expensive materials and features. Accordingly, cost effective methods for producing affordable high quality simulated decorative glass products have been sought.
The prior art discloses methods of forming patterns or lettering on materials other than paper, such as glass or plastic, by screen printing, stenciling, or painting. The most popular of these methods has been screen printing. There is also known a method of applying a decorative pattern on a glass panel for a window or door by applying a continuous bead of durable resin onto the planar surface of the window or door panel. The simulated decorative appearance, however, is limited by the lack of surface details, such as varying contours in the glass. This could otherwise enhance the appearance of the decorative glass sheet, or alternatively, simulate a decorative glass window or door comprising multiple pieces of beveled glass that are joined by a decorative material, simulating the came that was used in window and door constructions in earlier eras.